A Typical Family Man
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Taking place shortly after "Smoking Gun Moltisanti", Sil gets married to Sherry and is unexpectedly blessed with triplets.


A Typical Family Man

A Typical Family Man

Note: A sequel to "Smoking Gun Moltisanti". Sil gets married to Sherry, and he is unexpectedly blessed with triplets (2 girls and a boy). The first child is named Mariana Rosetta Dante, the second, Violetta Ester Dante, and the third born, Arturo Leonardo Dante.

"Roll those eyes; I'll roll that little head of yours…RIGHT ONTO THE FLOOR !"—Bill Cosby

"You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser. You gotta be tough, you gotta think hard, you gotta be stronger. You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stick together. All I know, all I know…Love will save the day."—some lyrics from You Gotta Be

"I ain't got nobody that I can depend on…just me myself and I."—some lyrics from Me, Myself and I

Chapter 1—Sil's Wedding

I never expected that I would be seeing New York ever again since my move to the tropics with Tanya and the little ones (who aren't so little now, they keep growing like weeds, my precious little angels). But, Sil wanted me to be one of his best men and who was I to say no. He was my closest and nearest _goomba_ and we, being family, stick close together no matter what. Since it was a wedding we would be seen as equals rather than as a Captain and Enforcer.

Tanya was a very intuitive woman, but I knew she wouldn't understand the intricacies of what was going on within our "world within the shadows". She and the kids were more than happy to return to New York for a time to see Uncle Silvio married and at least that crazy bitch psycho nymph Sherry wasn't likely to be interested in me any longer. Since meeting Sil, I had heard she had settled down quite a bit. I only hoped that he was as happy as he seemed to be when he spoke to me last. All I hoped for was the best for my friend. He deserved the best, no matter what happened.

I was there to run through rehearsal for the umpteenth time and my dogs were killin' me. Giovanni and Anya were getting restless, but they had been well-behaved as the perfect ring-bearer and flower girl. Granted the two were a bit older to be taking on those roles but Sil thought they would be perfect. I didn't object to Sil doing it, in fact, I found it flattering he thought of me so highly. After all, my little ones practically worshipped the ground he walked on, and he was like a second father to them.

After long hours of finishing our practice, Sil and us boys went out for a bachelor's night out. Technically I wasn't a bachelor, but he wanted me to tag along. Who was I to refuse the great Silvio Dante ?

As soon as we stumbled back to our motel rooms, we slept for the rest of the night, or what was the rest of it. By the time we woke up, we were still bushed but we had a wedding to attend to, and I had my camera to capture it all on film.

I suppose I never lost sight of my father's dream. He had always wanted to be a director and in my spare time, I had gotten pretty damned good at it. I had never seen Sil look so anxious before…The poor fellow was sweating bullets. It all seemed perfectly clear that he was one lucky stiff, because when Sherry walked in, everyone's mouths hit the ground.

Sherry was unbelievably gorgeous. I swear I saw Sil's eyes water when he saw her in that white, ethereal gown. I was a little angered at some schmoes in the congregation who were trying to conceal vulgar motions (which I luckily didn't capture on camera). I mean, who the f# did those assholes think they were ? I ignored their stupidity. Even weddings bring out the worst in people at times, but luckily it wasn't any of the guys up at the altar or they would've heard from either Sil or yours truly.

Everything was going wonderfully for the couple-to-be. The wedding vows were perfect, all was picturesque. The music even made my eyes well up, and I wasn't one to admit crying like a baby…But, I couldn't help getting wrapped up in the emotions of the ceremony.

Chapter 2—Triply Blessed

From what I could recall upon seeing the video I had made a few weeks ago, I remembered the blast I had dancing with Tanya and the kids on that gorgeous marble floor. I hadn't heard too much from Sil, considering he was "busy". Before I knew it, I had just opened my email and gotten news from him. Apparently he had gotten the news that Sherry was pregnant. I couldn't believe it myself, but Sil was going to be a daddy. He wasn't sure of how many children he would be having, but I decided to do a bit of celebrating at home.

I kept my best wine in a rather large cellar in the basement. I had been collecting it over the years, and hardly ever opened a bottle unless I felt like celebrating a momentous occasion. Tanya had seen I was in the basement and of course, the children were curious too. They were old enough to be drinking wine at this age, so I wasn't lax in giving them a sip of Pinot or a glorious old red that had been aging since the 1800s.

It seemed that every time I had heard from Sil, it was like I was sharing his happiness with him.

"So, dad. Do you know if they're having a boy or a girl ?", Giovanni questioned curiously.

"You're not going to believe this, but they're having triplets !", I said, amazed at the news myself. I had heard of multiple births before but I almost felt sorry for Sherry. I hoped to God they would put her on some really good drugs to help her ease the pain of labor, or if she was lucky they'd be born by Caesarian section.

"Three at once ?", Anya gasped, grasping the concept in her incredibly brilliant mind.

"I know, it's unusual isn't it ? I have heard it is two girls and one boy, of course, they're not sure the third is a boy. Could be three girls. Who knows ?", I said. Tanya had heard me talking about Sherry and Sil's babies and had become nostalgic.

"He was like this when you two were born too. He might look tough to you, but I know inside, deep down, Chrissy's a marshmallow.", Tanya said, placing her hand on my chest and stroking her finger up and down it, which really turned me on.

"Yeah, she's right you know. I gotta see if he's registered at or somethin'. I mean, they're gonna need baby stuff, badly.", I said, getting a bit too excited for my own good.

"Jeez, dad, you really are like a kid in a candy shop.", Giovanni said, laughing, but the children, I knew were just eager to know what the children's genders would be, and we would soon know before long.

Sherry was looking pleasantly plump in her photos. It was official. The babies were two girls and a boy. The girls were named Marianna Rosetta and Violetta Ester. The little boy was named Arturo, after Sil's great grand pop. I was a little saddened I couldn't be there for their births, but I had promised on their christening I would be there to personally give them my blessing. Besides, my little angels wanted to see their nieces and nephews so badly, I couldn't disappoint them again.

Chapter 3—Back in the Meadowlands

It was almost surreal to be back in New York with the crew. It brought memories back of the days when I was rebellious and Paulie busted my balls over every last little detail when I was being made. It wasn't like what I had seen or heard about. No, it was much more difficult but it had made me into a _man_. To this day, I can see my father's face, watching over me, watching over my kids and waitin' for me. I know it's morbid to think of matters such as that, but in my line of work, you do all you can to survive day by day, hoping you don't do anything wrong and end up stone cold.

Marianna, Violetta and Arturo were being christened today. For us Catholics, this day is just as big as our own _wedding_ day. The family had brought gifts, food, vino (for the couple) and even tickets to a spa date and nursery service for the triplets. Upon seeing the triplets myself, I felt nostalgic. Marianna had golden tresses like her mom, as well as mystic violet eyes, and full lips like Sil's. Violetta favored her father in accordance to hair color, full long black locks, curly, and dark chocolate eyes. She had her mother's looks as well. These two dames were going to be a handful for Sil when they grew up, I could tell. Now little Arturo, he was a shy little fella. He wanted to bury his head into Sil's chest when he saw anyone and preferred to be in Sil's arms. Daddy's little right hand man. I couldn't have been happier for my buddy. He was going to be horribly busy, but at least for a while, we helped with what we had available.

The triplets were surprisingly well behaved when the Father blessed them. It was quite funny to see Arturo splashing the water around when he was christened. The Father wasn't expecting to be "blessed" himself but didn't mind the water one bit. It was a gift, and Arturo was teaching us all something. Children are all blessings wherever they might come from. Soon, the christening came to a close, we had a celebration and presents were exchanged. The ladies were left with the children and I went out with the guys to talk about "business".

Sil questioned me about my life on the island. I wasn't into drug sales or anything of the sort. I was an arms dealer, and knew quite a bit about what enthusiasts looked for. Business was good and I was working on making a movie. The movie was to be a modern day fairy tale about a guy who finds himself down and out and is taken under the wing of a paternal figure. I call it _New York Rhapsody_. I thought the name might be a tad schmaltzy, but hey, at least it has a good moral and personally I can see everyone going out to see it someday. I haven't gotten around to casting _Rhapsody _since I have been so f#ing busy but I won't give up. The Moltisanti clan never says die.

I had some of the best food that money can buy courtesy of the guys which was promptly followed by a trip to the Bing. I hadn't seen that joint in years and Vanilla was expecting me again. I had to look "professional" again. Vanilla was a good woman, she always kept her mouth shut. It didn't take much to satisfy her. All I had to do was "push all the right buttons" and murmur some Italian and the song bird sang her heart out. I never f#ed her, ever. So long as I kept making her happy with my magic touch, a gift of silver or gold here and there, she never said nothin'. But, I could still hear bangin' coming from the walls.

I heard Paulie screaming from the top of his lungs, and then smelled heavy cigar smoke. Vanilla had already finished a Virginia Slim, so that had dissipated.

"Seems like someone had a pretty good time, huh ?", I said, laughing. Vanilla, with her buxom breasts, already satisfied with what I had given to her, rested her head on my chest and sighed.

"Mmm…And I am still in heaven. You are incredible, Chris.", she purred, her eyes falling down and going into a deep sleep. I kissed her, covered her up with a leftover track jacket I had lying about and let her keep it. I really didn't need it. I had about 10 of them I had and only 1 I wore as an ensemble bit.

It was early morning and the fellows and I had gone out to watch the sunrise. Paulie was rubbing his lower back and groaning.

"Went a bit rough on Natasha ?", Sil said, laughing out loud.

"No you prick, she was rough on me…Maddon ! The woman f#s like an animal.", Paulie said, rubbing his aching sacroiliac. I tried not to laugh and fortunately kept it to myself. Uncle Paulie and I now had an understanding and I wasn't about to do anything to jeopardize that.

I had learned that business was good. Our newest recruit, Big Pussy's boy, Joey LaRocca, was making us proud. He was to be the 2nd in line after AJ. And AJ, man, he had really cleaned up. We were like brothers, he and I. Sure, we had our troubles when he was young and rebellious but he had mellowed out since I helped him. I felt pride seeing him again and he was just as glad to be by my side. He knew it couldn't be for long seeing that I wasn't safe in the Meadowlands. I had to hightail it back home before someone recognized me and saw me as a wanted man. I was stealthy, clever, and the Feds hadn't found me yet, but I wasn't about to risk that chance. So, I made my welcome short, said my goodbyes in a timely manner and took my family back to the tropics.

Chapter 5—My, How They've Grown

Before I knew it, my little angels were becoming teenagers. Giovanni was a bit of a goth, but not in a bad sense. Sure, he enjoyed the supernatural and the paranormal, but he didn't dare mess with Ouija boards. He had known, thanks to Anya's research and reading up on them himself that they could become portals and he didn't mess around with crazy shit like that. He played guitar like a GOD and wanted to start a band, in fact, he had one called _Crucifix._ Sure it was a morbid name, but it fit the band well, and he didn't play anything too dark or brooding. He played about love, life, death, family, and of course, God. Now as for Anya, I had to keep a watch on her. Boys were following her and I didn't want her to end like Rosetta, my sister. Rosetta was doing much better now with a new boyfriend and a new life. She hadn't had another child for a long time and was taking slow, steady steps when it came to marriage, but I had been relieved she had remained mentally stable for 10 years now and clean from hard drugs.

It was quite an unexpected delight to see the Dante family at my door.

"What are you doin' here, Sil ?", I questioned curiously.

"Just visiting with an old friend, being you, Chrissy. The wife, kids and I are on Spring Break. We pulled a few strings here and there and decided to head on over. That is, if that's ok.", Sil asked. None of us knew that Sil was making any arrangements to stay here but we weren't objecting. I couldn't believe how much the kids had grown since I had seen pictures of them last. The girls were growing into beautiful young women and Sil's son looked like quite the lady killer. He could grow up to be a rock star if he wanted to or a model just by handsome features alone.

That evening, Sil had called us, hoping we would join him for an old fashioned picnic and we did. The weather was perfect, and we were all dressed appropriately for the evening so we could all enjoy a dip in the ocean. Other people seemed to have the same idea because the beach was rather crowded, but we didn't mind.

"This is like that time in Italy…", Sil began, telling me one of his old stories. My God, he loved to reminisce, and I loved hearing stories about my old man. I think he loved the old country too, and yes, I loved it every bit as much as he did. No matter how far away I was from it, it was a part of me. It made me wonder if Tanya missed her homeland. She never spoke of it much and she seemed just as American as apple pie, but I knew deep down she was like me. At times, we did get homesick but I always made sure we would have a holiday in "the old country" whether it was mine or hers.

Marianna relished the waves. Sil had said since the beginning she had been a real "water baby" while Violetta was a bit timid until Arturo, Marianna, Giovanni and Anya coaxed her into the waves. She hollered at the top of her lungs, having the time of her life, and even I had to join in on the fun with them. Sil lay low, soaking in the rays, Sherry faithfully by his side, rubbing his shoulders. The guy looked like he was in heaven. But that changed as soon as he saw a young man flirting with his little girls. Arturo had tried to protect them, but the bully shoved him aside, only making Sil angrier.

"Oh boy, all hell's about to break loose.", I said, covering Tanya's ears, preparing her for the string of 'colorful metaphors' that came spewing out of Sil's mouth. Sil didn't guard himself when he was upset, and it often ended in language that would make one's toes curl. Granted I had heard everything so this was kid's play.

"I was just talkin'. This dip-shit was in my way, so I just asked him to move.", the young punk said. Arturo looked defenseless, all crumpled up on the ground. The poor kid hadn't quite beefed up yet, so I could imagine he felt as if his masculinity was robbed from him.

"That's no way to talk about my son, you prick. You'd better watch your tongue, young man.", Sil said, his anger brimming.

"Man, you're a real party pooper.", the punk muttered before Sil grasped him by the collar of his shirt.

"I may be a party pooper you little ass, but I know what little c#s like you want, and trust me, you ain't gettin' it from _either_ one of my precious little princesses. And don't even _think_ of touchin' my boy…EVER…AGAIN !", Sil said as he shook the young man from his shirt. He dropped the boy as if he were a rag doll. The brown-haired boy grabbed his throat, coughing and choking a bit until he got up to his feet and rushed off. Sil still looked tough and then turned into a pussycat. He comforted his three angels, especially Arturo.

"You were brave, son. Don't ever think you weren't. I know the girls might get on your last nerve sometimes, but you love them.", he said, kissing his face repeatedly.

"Dad…no ! Don't ! Quit that, you're killin' me !", Arturo said, mortified, but laughing heartily. Arturo wasn't the type to shun affection, but didn't like it publicly displayed upon him if others were watching. I smiled, gathering Tanya into my arms and stroking her side idly. She sighed softly and rested her head upon my heart, her golden tresses tickling my chin. At long last, we could finish the day with a hearty meal in our stomachs and be lulled to sleep by the mystical song of the ocean.

Chapter 6—_New York Rhapsody _

Sil and me enjoyed some time together fishing and we even caught a lobster or two. The kids had their fun on the beach scrounging for treasure with metal detectors. It is unbelievable some of the things people lose while lounging about leisurely. Even though we were enjoying free time, I had started casting and filming _New York Rhapsody_. I would be filming it under a nom-de-plum so as not to stir up any suspicion. I realized that my film might not get the audience that most films did, but it didn't really matter. I was doing this so my father would be remembered in some small way, not as who _others_ thought he was but who _I_ saw him as. Somewhere up in paradise I could sense him smiling down on me. I was elated with the praise and continued my hard work.

It took a year to finalize filming and add background music before _Rhapsody _was complete. I used music that _Crucifix_ had recorded, including some songs that I had written and ones my dad had lying about that had never been released. I actually heard the voice of Adrianna while she was still alive, and I could sense that he really loved her as well before he remarried. I felt his spirit with me even more so than often. Fairly soon my masterpiece would be achieved and it would be shown at a film screening on an island not too far from where we were living.

Chapter 7—Starred Review

_Rhapsody_ was well-received by the test audience that had come to my screening. I wasn't used to seeing so many people at the same place. The last time I can ever remember seeing so many people was during my sixteenth birthday and girls were swarming all around me. I couldn't help but chuckle at my good fortune. I only hoped that when "_NYR_" as I called it was released to the public that Ebert and Roper would give it a starred review. For now, the Moltisantis were in a "wait and see" mode.

It wasn't much longer until _NYR _was released to the public. It received 3 out of 4 stars from Ebert and Roper, which I wasn't expecting at all, especially for a "limited run" film. Suddenly, I found myself the main subject of talk shows. To hide my identity, I wore shades constantly. Tanya and the children didn't have to worry about that and neither did Sil's kids. The only thing I didn't care about was the extra attention. But I knew once the hype of _Rhapsody_ died down, the gang and I could return to our home and not worry about the paparazzi bombarding us with questions and constant photo ops.

Sadly, Sil and his family had to return home to New York and we wouldn't be seeing them until summer, but fortunately they had a summer home here so he was more than welcome to come over. His kids and mine got along extremely well, but they were growing all too fast for my liking. I could see Sil agreeing to that with me. He was getting a bit grey behind the ears, looking more like Uncle Paulie day by day. The gray really brought out regality in him I hadn't seen in years. It seemed that it made him mellow out a bit more as well. He still was a quick draw with a gun, and I was glad I had a heavy hitter on my side if I needed him.

Chapter 8—They're Still Your Children

Before I could turn around, Giovanni and Anya were going to college as well as Sil's brood. AJ's kids were in a different university, but it seemed all of our lives had reconnected once again. I heard from AJ now and then, and it was foolish of me to think I had "vanished from the darkness" for a while. Such wasn't the case in the realm of the underground. I still dealt in black market deals, keeping the Soprano named feared and lying low away from the Fed and the CIA. I always lived on the edge in my way, even though others didn't notice. I was horribly paranoid. Unlike with the incident with Sherry, I hadn't slept with a sniper rifle in _years_, but I always kept a gun nearby. I had plenty of them. Like the wine cellar, all these "gems" were hidden away, especially from my kids. They didn't know where my secret artillery was, and luckily I never had to resort to using it here in such a pristine, serene location. Yet, I knew if I ever had to, I wouldn't be remiss in letting my children know the combination to the vault.

It seemed like Giovanni and Anya had grown up so much in recent years. Giovanni was dating a ravishing young woman by the name of Tatiana and Anya was dating a young man by the name of George. Giovanni had known "Tati" for a while. We had met her in the "old Country", and I suppose Gio took after me in his love for Russian women. As for Anya, she preferred those with American blood, and George was Jewish. I didn't have any trouble with that, because George was Agnostic and I was very flexible. Besides, I liked him and we got along. Tati fit in well with our hectic schedule. I only hoped that she wasn't like the other women Gio had dated in the past. He had a tendency to date ladies who were gold-diggers, but Tati wasn't like that. Tati was a traditional broad, and only wanted to make her boyfriend happy in everything she did.

Chapter 9—The Future is An Open Door

Life was pretty steady now. Our syndicate was powerful, particularly against the others that were thriving in this day and age. There was a time I thought I had to look over my shoulder every second. But even though I felt safe, I was still horribly paranoid. I didn't have so many anger issues as I had had in the past. I wouldn't say I had "mellowed" because I, as the "Smoking Gun" couldn't be caught dead with that kind of title hovering above my head. I always was tough when I had to be and that's all that mattered. Sure, I wanted to get out at times, but I was in charge. At times, I felt the entire world was held by me on a string when I had no control over what was happening to me. A bit ironic and existential of a thought for a Cap to have, I admit, but there are moments I have thoughts such as that. To chase them away, I merely think of my role to make matters better, to remain a cornerstone and the stronghold of The Soprano enterprise and to do everyone proud. Frankly, I think I'm doing the best that one man can do without any help from his superiors and living by wits and guts alone.

From the journals of Christopher "Smoking Gun" Moltisanti, Jr.

Origins: Unknown, thought to be dead (no living relatives either)


End file.
